1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a guard hood torsion preventer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A guard hood torsion preventer for a right-angle power sander is already known that is intended for preventing torsion of a guard hood on the handheld power tool in the event of damage to a tool.